rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
R-13A Cerberus
|-|R-Type Final= This fighter from arms maker Warrick Inc. was radically different from all previous R fighters. The ambitious design incorporated innovative technologies, such as a Wave Cannon with a homing ability and cable-type Force. The pilot interface also introduced ground-breaking technology. The pilot’s nervous system connects directly to the fighter’s systems. An R-13A was sent to investigate the Bydo Seed Incident in 2164, but all communication ceased just as the mission was completed. The military never made an announcement about the loss. Requirements: ' The R-13T Echidna must have at least 30 minutes of flight time for this craft to become unlocked. '''Armaments: ' Force * Anchor Force Bit Device * 2 x Round Bit OR * 2 x Shadow Bit Missile * 1 x Depth Bomb OR * 1 x Scatter Bomb OR * 1 x Photon Missile Wave Cannon * Lightning Wave Cannon 'As A Boss: ' '''Bydo Lab * Class: Huge Bydo * Designation: Fighter? * HP Level: 5 * Location: Forest Watchdog This fighter has in many a noble battle. But this one seems to be fused with a Bydo Tree. The weapons systems are abnormal due to the Bydo. The Lightning Wave Cannon change is tremendous. |-|R-Type Delta= This ship was commissioned by an outside contractor to supplement the Space Corps forces. The rival arms company came up with several new innovations, such as a cybernetic pilot interface and a completely new take on the Force. This fighter appeared alongside the R-9A2 Delta and the RX-10 Albatross for this mission. If piloted by the player for the last stage of R-Type Delta, its ultimate fate is revealed: Unable to break through the dimensional barrier of the Bydo anomaly following the defeat of the Bydo Seed, it is promptly subdued and captured by the Bydo. It is last seen in the credits of the game, where it has become one with a Bydo Tree deep within the Bydo Forest. Unable to escape its fate, the R-13 is never seen again...until nineteen years later. Description: ' ''Built by the military manufacturer Warelic Co., Ltd. and different in structure from the conventional R-series models. Equipped with a Lightning Wave Cannon, which adds a homing feature to the conventional Wave Cannon. The Lightning Wave Cannon senses the target and fires on it accurately. The R-13's cockpit connects to the pilot's central nervous system. Not only does this rapidly increase response time and allow for greater control of the craft, it also allows the Space Corps to obtain more complex battle data. 'Armaments: ' Force * Anchor Force Bit Device * 2 x Round Bit Missile * 1 x Photon Missile Wave Cannon * Lightning Wave Cannon Delta Weapon * Hysteric Dawn |-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= The Rwf-13A Cerberos is an enhanced fighter with improved weaponry. Fitted with the Shock Wave cannon, capable of tracking down enemies. Units: 5 Fuel: 30 Charge: 4 Turn Radar: 2 Speed: 3 Evade: 30% '''Installations Force Enabled (Anchor Force) Charge Enabled Requires Bydo Analysis 2 (RTT1 Only) Tentacle Control Rod (RTT2 Only) Claw Control Rod (RTT2 Only) Current Regulator 130 Solonium 'Armaments: ' The Cerberos is a heavy-hitting gunship. Application of its Wave Cannon requires precise planning. R13_Delta.png R-Type_Delta_R13_Cerberus_1.jpg R-Type_Delta_R13_Cerberus_2.jpg Trivia *Cerberus was the dog in Greek mythology who, poetically, guarded the gates of Hades. In R-Type Delta, the Cerberus ended up as the guardian of the Bydo Forest. Category:Bosses Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:R-Type Delta Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Bosses in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2 Category:Ships in R-Type Final 2